


花吐症

by Catherinelqs



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherinelqs/pseuds/Catherinelqs





	1. Chapter 1

大名鼎鼎的救世主生病了。  
当然，这件事除了他自己没人知道。  
开端是一天早上刷牙的时候。哈利突然感觉嗓子里一阵发痒——他以为只是寻常的感冒咳嗽，于是他张开嘴，却看见一片白色的花瓣飘了出来。  
他愣了一下，甚至条件反射地揉了揉眼睛，以为是自己出现了什么幻觉。可是显然并不是这样，那片花瓣就那么好好地躺在他的掌心里，甚至还带着新鲜的质感。  
什么情况下会吐出花来？如果真的没有人给他下过咒，并且弗雷德和乔治两兄弟也没有鼓捣出什么新玩意儿的话？  
哈利怔怔地看了一会儿，直到外面的罗恩叫起来：“哈利，我们得快点！快迟到了！”  
得了吧。就算是下咒也应该是吐些更恶心人的东西出来，谁会让别人……吐花？  
它看起来确实没什么害处不是吗？  
哈利最终还是选择了把那片花瓣随手丢进了水池里，任由它随着水流被旋转冲走。  
看见他推门出来，等在外面的罗恩明显有些担心：“怎么这么久？你有哪里不舒服吗？”  
“没事。”哈利清了清嗓子，脸色看起来确实如常，看不出什么不对劲的地方。  
“那我们快走吧，该迟到了！”  
于是两个人拎着包匆匆忙忙地冲出了寝室，一路上跌跌撞撞上气不接下气，在脖子上绕过几圈的围巾都散开快拖到了地上。  
“哦哦哦，瞧瞧这是谁？”  
背后那一如既往阴阳怪气的语调，让哈利不用转头也知道是谁。  
德拉科·马尔福。  
一丝不苟的淡金色头发梳得服服帖帖，嘴角是一个讽刺的笑容，带着马尔福式的纡尊降贵。  
“……救世主和韦斯莱家的红毛鬼？”  
跑得气都接不上的两个格兰芬多停下了脚步。哈利看了看站在德拉科身后的高尔和克拉布，朝着罗恩使了个眼色。  
在这里跟三个斯莱特林打嘴仗甚至动手可不是什么好主意——更不要说他们本来就在和铃声赛跑。梅林知道他到底有多讨厌魔法史课，可是他也不敢拿期末成绩冒险。  
“滚远点，马尔福！”罗恩冲着德拉科喊起来。  
哈利刚想张嘴说点什么，就感觉喉咙口突然又爬过一阵难忍的干痒。他努力地把那股几乎要冲出口腔的冲动咽回去。  
德拉科却连一个眼神都没分给罗恩，只是向前迈了几步，而后饶有兴致地盯着似乎是欲言又止的哈利。  
“怎么不说话呢波特？”  
哈利抬头看着那双灰蓝色的眼睛，竟然有些愣神。德拉科比他高了半个头，此刻的眼神里满是戏谑——  
梅林啊，除了戏谑、挑衅和嘲讽，你还指望从他眼里看出点其他什么？  
一旁的罗恩咬牙切齿似乎恨不得一拳打在那张精心修饰的脸上。  
“别来惹我，马尔福！”哈利努力让自己的语气听起来是一样的充满厌恶，做出针锋相对的模样，“离我远点！”  
德拉科近距离地看着镜片之后那双祖母绿色的眼睛，一时间竟然也忘了反唇相讥，直到对方狠狠瞪了自己一眼转身离开之后才反应过来。薄薄的双唇间发出一声掩饰的冷哼，看着对方的身影消失在转角处，德拉科这才转身离开。  
终于踏着铃声迈入了教室，两人如释重负地倒在凳子上。哈利捂着嘴，终于没能忍住嗓子里那一阵连绵的咳嗽。  
大概是刚才跑的那一阵呛到风了吧。他也没多想悄悄合起手指捏住掌心细碎的花瓣，然后翻开了面前的课本。

“你真的还好吗，哈利？”  
午餐的饭桌上，赫敏有些担忧地看着坐在对面的哈利。而后者正借着咽下嘴里饭菜的当儿，遮掩那些被断断续续的咳嗽带出的花瓣，这毫无疑问让他看起来非常狼狈。  
努力咽下一口饭菜，哈利尝试着露出一个轻松的微笑：“我没事，赫敏。只是有点感冒。”  
对方半信半疑地点了点头。  
他毫不怀疑自己一定是病了。早上起床的时候还只是喉咙有点痒，一个上午的功夫咳嗽就已经演变得非常厉害，让他不能忽视。  
可是他真的不知道那些花瓣是怎么回事，也不敢去找庞弗雷夫人。  
“什么，吐花瓣？从没有人得过这样的病。别再胡闹了波特先生，出去吧。”  
他闭着眼都能想到自己会得到怎样奇怪的眼神和严厉的驱逐。  
“哈利，你的魔药课论文写了吗？”罗恩咬着鸡腿，含混不清地低声问道。  
“什么？”赫敏的声音一下子提高了，“后天早上就要交论文了，你们两个还没有写？”  
“不是……”罗恩接收到对面的女孩严厉的目光，忙不迭地摆着手。  
“我写过了其实……只是还差最后一段。”  
这样的话题和对魔药课成绩的担忧瞬间把他从一个早上混混沌沌的魂不守舍状态里拉了出来，哈利也投入到了这一场讨论里。  
这场讨论一直延续到下午特里劳妮教授的占卜课上。  
午后的时光让哈利感觉昏昏欲睡。他把下巴搁在课桌上，强迫自己撑着眼皮盯住眼前的水晶球。  
“哦，波特——你从水晶球看到了什么？”  
不知何时，特里劳妮教授已经站到了他和罗恩桌前。罗恩连忙在课桌下用胳膊肘捅了捅他。  
哈利像是陡然间惊醒一般直起身来。  
“我看见，呃——”  
还没等他胡诌出两句谎话来糊弄一番，面前的女教授就一脸大惊失色地看着他：  
“哦，我可怜的孩子！”  
“你一定正在经历一场刻骨铭心的暗恋吧！”特里劳妮有些怜悯地看着他，“求而不得的情感让你无比痛苦，只能积郁自伤——”  
一旁的罗恩张大了嘴看着他，像是能吞下一个鸡蛋。赫敏也是一脸惊讶，却又若有所思。  
四周投来各式各样好奇的目光，议论声此起彼伏。哈利暗暗咬着牙低下头，克制住起身冲出这个教室的冲动，把注意力集中在脚下的地面上。  
救世主哈利·波特有了喜欢的人——不消半刻的功夫，这个爆炸性的消息便像插上了翅膀一样传遍了整个霍格沃兹。  
到了晚饭的时候，各个学院的学生们都在议论纷纷——究竟是什么样的女孩子，会让哈利·波特暗恋已久？  
哈利默然不语地走向格兰芬多的餐桌，尽量无视一路走来周围探寻的目光。  
那种感觉就像是回到了入学的第一天，所有人都在低声议论着他。  
而斯莱特林的餐桌上，气氛正古怪的凝滞着。  
潘西拉了拉布雷斯的衣袖，朝德拉科的方向丢了个眼色：“他怎么了？”  
布雷斯耸了耸肩。  
从听说伟大的救世主有了心上人开始，德拉科的脸色就越来越难看。而现在，听着耳边各式的议论和猜测，他的脸色更是毫不掩饰地一路黑到了底。  
眼见着哈利已经快走到了格兰芬多长桌旁的位置上，德拉科猛地站起身来。“砰”的一声撞在桌子上像是恨不得把面前的餐桌掀翻一样。  
“波特。”  
哈利的脑子里正乱哄哄的一团，抬头便莫名其妙地看到那个马尔福正快步向自己走来。  
“救世主哈利·波特终于给他自己找了个女朋友，嗯？”  
明明只有他自己知道，那满腔的毒焰都几乎将他彻底扭曲烧得面目全非了，一开口却又回到了一如既往的尖酸刻薄。  
“这跟你有什么关系，马尔福？！”  
“是秋·张还是这个韦斯莱红毛鬼的妹妹——”  
其实要是哈利冷静下来，他一定还能看见对方冷硬的面色掩盖之下微微颤抖的脊背。  
“这到底跟你有什么关系？！”  
“不许你乱说我妹妹！”  
哈利和罗恩几乎是同时喊出来。后者直接冲上前一拳打在德拉科的肩下，德拉科的目光一直盯在哈利身上，猝不及防之下狼狈地连连往后退了几步。  
“哈利！”赫敏捂住嘴惊讶地看着他们。  
德拉科难得地没有还嘴，更没有动手。原本就苍白的肤色不知是不是因为灯光的缘故，显得愈发毫无血色。  
他死死地盯着哈利瞧了一会儿，哈利甚至怀疑自己是不是从那双本该只有冷嘲热讽的灰蓝色眼睛里看出了点什么别的意味。  
像是火焰一样燃烧着的、执拗而又不甘。  
心下突然狠狠一动。他大概是看错了吧，那个人怎么可能用这样的眼神……  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
晃神的功夫，又是一阵突如其来的咳嗽。哈利慌忙低下头捂住嘴。  
他感到有花瓣静静落在他的掌心里。喉咙口的干痒却好像怎么都过不去，一直咳到他两颊发烫眼泪都快出来了。  
“哈利？”  
“哈利？你没事吧？”  
罗恩和赫敏担心地凑过来。他只能转过身冲他们摆了摆手，示意自己没事，然后回到了自己的位置上。  
这期间，他感到那双灰蓝色的眼睛一直没有离开过他。  
但他不知道的是，在他弯腰咳嗽的时候，那双眼睛的主人不由自主地向前迈了一步，看到赫敏和罗恩围上去之后这才如梦初醒地放下了不知何时伸出的手。  
这场突然的插曲，就这样以德拉科一言未发地回到斯莱特林的长桌告终。


	2. Chapter 2

“哈利，这到底是怎么回事？”  
三个人坐下来开始吃饭的时候，赫敏似乎是有些惴惴不安地开口问道。  
哈利低着头小心翼翼地把攥紧的右手塞进长袍的口袋里，掩去掌心细碎的花朵。  
“还能怎么回事，那个马尔福就是爱自己找事！那个自大惹人厌的家伙，只要是关于哈利的事情他总能想方设法找点茬！”  
还没等哈利回过神来，就听得罗恩在一旁极其不满地念叨开了。  
“可是……我是说，他今天看起来……好像有点不对劲？”  
“他能有什么不对劲？或者说他从来就没有对劲过！哦梅林啊，你为什么要关注一个马尔福？！”  
像是光说还不够解气似的，罗恩狠狠地从自己的盘子里切下一大块肉塞进了嘴里。  
哈利沉默地听着两位好友的争论，忍不住回头看了一眼。  
德拉科已经回到了斯莱特林的长桌旁，而潘西和布雷斯都一脸惊讶地看着他。这个无论挑衅成功或失败，都一贯连步伐都透着马尔福式骄傲的人，今天看起来却难得的一脸阴沉挫败。  
——或者准确的来说，也不是挫败。德拉科几乎是怒气冲天地走回到座位上，脚下也完全乱了章法。  
“哦，我刚才没看错吧？他是……气得发抖？”潘西看好戏似地对着布雷斯咬耳朵。  
布雷斯挑起一边的眉毛，慢慢地摇了摇头。  
哦老兄，你这样能把人追到手才有鬼。  
德拉科假装对他们的眼神都视而不见，拿起手边的刀叉想当作一切如常地把这顿晚饭吃完。  
叉子在面前的盘子里划过，发出一声脆响。他深吸了一口气，认命一般的把刀叉放了下来。  
胃里就像塞进了一块石头，生涩着沉甸甸地往下坠，连带着心脏都有一种恍惚间落进深渊的错觉。德拉科干脆趴在桌面上，拿叉子戳着盘子里一口未动的食物。  
仅剩的一点骄傲还不允许他现在就掉头离开——看起来就像是被圣人波特气走的一样。  
他今天看起来是有点不对劲——呃，好吧，是很不对劲。  
所以自己有没有喜欢的人和他到底有什么关系？！哈利有些烦躁地挠了挠头发，他刚才提到了秋·张、金妮……还是说他也……  
这样的想法窜进脑海，让哈利的呼吸禁不住一滞。  
如果是这样，那就说得通了不是吗。如果这个自大鬼以为自己在和他抢女朋友，那么他今天的表现就完全可以理解……  
喉咙里的一阵翻涌及时地打断了他的思绪。哈利急忙掏出一张手帕及时捂住了自己的嘴，一直咳到弯下腰去。  
“咳……呃！”  
一阵剧烈的咳嗽，直咳到胸骨猛地剧痛。呼吸都带起抽痛，哈利伸手按上胸口，不由自主地屏住呼吸，咳嗽也被硬生生地憋回去。  
“哈利！”  
“你还好吗哈利？”  
赫敏和罗恩都惊慌失措地探过头来，想确认一下他的状况。  
哈利悄悄觑了一眼右手手心里被捏成一团的手帕。白色的布料后面隐隐透出几丝寓意不详的殷红色。  
心下“咯噔”一声。他更用力地捏了捏那团手帕，闭了闭眼，然后装作什么都没有发生过的样子把用过的手帕丢掉。  
直起身来，哈利勉强地对着两个朋友笑了笑：“我没事，真的。只是咳嗽。”  
接下来的一顿晚餐几人都吃得心不在焉，似乎各有心事。哈利再回头的时候，斯莱特林的长桌旁已经没有了那个人的身影，反倒是他空座位旁边的布雷斯和潘西盯着他瞧，后者丝毫不掩饰那一脸的探究与好奇。  
而其余的学生仍有不少抓着今天新出的那件八卦喋喋不休——大概霍格沃兹真的太久没有过这么大的新闻了吧。  
“所以你们说，他喜欢的女生到底会是谁？”  
梅林啊。哈利有些绝望地闭了闭眼睛。  
这些人都在乱猜什么？他是有喜欢的人不假，可问题是那根本不是个女孩子。  
——事实上特里劳妮教授的原话里也并没有说那人一定是个女孩子。  
原本他和罗恩对占卜术就将信将疑，没想到这次却真的被特里劳妮教授言中了。想着今天课上教授那一番神情精彩的演绎，他毫不怀疑外面已经有了多少种流传的版本。  
并且他喜欢的那个人……还很有可能已经有了喜欢的女孩子。哈利这样想着，不由得更加垂头丧气。  
“嘿，哈利！”赫敏伸出手指在他眼前晃了晃，“我是说——你真的不要去庞弗雷夫人那里拿点药吗？你看起来真的很不好。”  
“嗯，我会去的。”哈利一边应着，一边飞快地编出了一个借口，“但是我魔药课的论文还没写完呢。交完论文我一定会去的。”  
这个理由显然没能完全说服赫敏。她半信半疑地看着他，却也没有继续说什么。  
“那好吧。哈利，罗恩，我们明天见。”  
在魔药论文上写下最后一个字母的时候，哈利终于长出了一口气。  
或许赫敏说得对，他真的得去找庞弗雷夫人看看了。不管这到底是一种病还是咒还是别的什么——咳嗽发作得越来越频繁，飘落的花瓣也越来越多，这样下去别人也很快就要发现了——最起码再这样下去他别打算再瞒住赫敏和罗恩了。  
还有他不得不承认的一点就是，今天占卜课上特里劳妮教授的一番话总让他觉得话里有话。可是难道暗恋和他咳嗽出花瓣这两件事之间有什么联系吗？这也太荒唐了！  
或许只是他多心了。今天这一天简直让他神经一直紧绷着无法放松。  
还有那个表现得奇奇怪怪的马尔福……  
哦够了别再想他了！哈利小心翼翼地把论文叠好夹进书里。  
只要他不说，永远不会有人知道，整个霍格沃兹都在猜测的所谓被救世主喜欢的那个幸运“女孩”竟然会是德拉科·马尔福。  
那个入学第一天就向他伸出手却被拒绝的，在此后几年里对他除了挑衅还是挑衅的德拉科·马尔福。他的死对头。  
由他们去猜吧——不可能会有人猜到的。哈利收拾好东西，摘下眼镜躺在床上。毕竟，这一切是怎么开始的连他自己都不知道。  
那个人例行的挑衅和作对已经成为了他生活的一部分，他甚至每天都隐隐期待着那个人的出现。虽然他们两人的对话似乎永远只能是无休止的争吵和对峙，每次的开端看起来也似乎都再幼稚不过，可他竟然渐渐乐在其中。  
其实他从来都没有想过，那双灰蓝色的眼睛里除了挑衅和讥讽还能有什么的神情，他也从来都不知道他们之间除了争执还能有什么样的对话方式。  
哈利把脸埋进枕头里，试图压制住再次爆发的咳嗽。这次他隐隐约约地尝到了些许盘旋的血腥气，喉咙口像是被刀片刮过一样。  
他原来以为，那个人在所有人面前都是一样的骄傲，可是今天他突然想到，原来还有这样一种可能性。如果那个人真的有了喜欢的女孩子，他会像情侣之间正常交往那样，给心上人送鲜花和礼物，牵着她的手邀请她去舞会——那双灰蓝色的眼睛里会有些什么不一样的情愫，或许是柔软的，或许是炽烈的……  
——打住！别想了——这些和你都没有关系……  
他缩得更紧些，把自己深深地埋进被子里。  
“咳……”  
他不想再咳了。真的很疼。


	3. Chapter 3

很不幸地，第二天睁眼的时候，哈利发现他的咳嗽又加重了。  
头脑里昏昏沉沉的，喉咙里还带着久咳之后的血腥气。呼吸沉重，连起个身都恨不得要费劲地扶着床沿歇上一会儿。  
“嗨，哈利！快点！”  
罗恩的声音不知在哪个方位响起来——或许是背对他的方向。脑海里还不甚清明，他很难集中精力，也懒得去辨别。  
“第一节课是魔药课哈利！！！我们不能迟到的，否则……”  
哦，该死的。  
哈利咬紧牙，深吸一口气，强迫自己把心神都集中到眼前不得不做的事情上来。  
“还有多久，罗恩？”  
“要是动作快点，我们还能赶上早饭！”  
好吧，好吧。  
哈利弯下腰穿上袜子和鞋，努力想要忽视掉胸腔里因为这个动作泛起的不适感。  
站起身的一瞬，大概是因为起来得太快，哈利突然感觉眼前一阵发黑。眼前的事物朦朦胧胧了几秒，他觉得越发恍惚了，脚下甚至不由自主地摇晃了几下，连忙伸手扶住了墙壁。  
偷偷转过头瞥了一眼罗恩，哈利不由得庆幸对方恰好低着头，并没有发现这一点。要知道，和赫敏比起来，他有时候真的很感激罗恩的迟钝。  
胡乱几下刷完牙，哈利用手接了几捧冷水泼在脸上，终于感觉清醒了不少。他抬起头，发现镜中的自己脸色依旧很难看。或许是因为灯光的缘故，除了苍白之外还多了几分黯淡。  
当然，因为哈利动作实在太慢的原因，他们还是错过了早餐，只能抓紧书包带匆匆忙忙地向教室跑去。  
哈利有几次想让罗恩慢一点等等他——他真的已经跑不动了。眼前又开始一阵一阵地发花，因为跑得急，直往里灌的冷风已经在他的喉咙口毫不客气地割出了一道一道滞涩的痛感，混杂着一种说不出来的沉重的腥甜味道。  
脚下像是灌了铅，他感觉他已经快要喘不过气来了。  
“终于到了！”罗恩在教室门前停住脚步，确认斯内普教授还没到之后终于松了口气，“嘿……哈利？！”  
罗恩转过头，刚好看到哈利弯下腰一手扶住膝盖一手按在胸口的模样。他看不到后者的表情，但是直觉告诉他哈利现在的状况应该并不好。  
“没事，我只是……”  
哈利勉强摆摆手，刚想说点什么，喉咙口便是一阵涌动。  
“咳咳咳咳……”  
他忍着嗓子里的痛感压抑地咳了几声。随着几点冰凉落在他的手心，哈利感觉周遭的空气像是愈发稀薄了。他晕晕沉沉地慢慢直起身，喘了两口气，依旧蜷起手指试图掩饰刚才从他口中落下的事物。  
“我们赶紧进去吧。”  
“可是——哈利，你真的没事吗？你……”这下连罗恩都看出来不对劲了，一直在他耳边说个不休。  
趁着把书包塞进书桌的功夫，哈利悄悄瞄了一眼自己的手心。  
他终于知道哪里不对劲了。  
除了和之前几次一样的花瓣，他的掌心里还溅上了几点殷红。  
门口，斯内普教授已经踏了进来。依旧是黑色的长袍和油腻腻的头发，阴冷的声音像是爬在人背后一条蛇。看到他扫过来的眼神，哈利只觉得胃部像是被陡然抓紧了。  
梅林啊，保佑他能够活过这一节魔药课吧。

“哈利，这里应该加的是青蛙的眼睛，不是肝脏……”  
赫敏正低声提醒着心不在焉的哈利，便听得旁边“砰”的一声巨响。  
哈利不由自主地闭了一下眼睛——不对啊，他手里青蛙肝脏还没放下去，怎么就炸了？  
空气里短暂地沉寂了两三秒，随即响起了各式的议论声。  
哈利睁开眼，随着他们或是惊愕或是不可思议的眼神望去——  
斯莱特林的院袍，铂金色的头发。德拉科·马尔福？！  
马尔福把坩埚炸了？！  
德拉科·马尔福居然把坩埚炸了？！  
“他不是总是自吹魔药课拿O吗？这才开始几分钟，居然就把坩埚炸了？”罗恩的声音听起来依旧幸灾乐祸。像是高兴终于难得让马尔福出了一次丑，又像是在庆幸今天惹到斯内普的终于不是自己了。  
而处在话题中心的那个人此刻正站在那里，垂着头看着他面前的坩埚。脸上流露出的神情像是震惊，又像是此刻才如梦初醒。  
这个人不对劲。  
德拉科惊慌地抬起头，却不是看向斯内普，而是条件反射地望向了一旁的哈利。发现对方也正在看自己以后，一贯自大傲慢的神色瞬间精彩纷呈，似羞似恼，又像是夹杂了些许说不清楚的别扭。  
两个人的视线在空气中交汇。那双灰蓝色的眼睛难得毫不设防地就这样暴露在他面前，哈利愣怔了一下，感觉心脏的跳动莫名开始加速。  
熟悉的感觉重新开始在胃里翻涌，很快上升到了喉咙。哈利急忙转过身去，低头捂住了嘴。  
“咳咳咳……”  
这一次的咳嗽来得比他想象得还要剧烈。喉咙里传来撕裂般的痛感，很快蔓延到胸骨。心口的疼痛让控制不住的咳嗽也因此猛地一窒，哈利猝不及防地松开手捂住了胸口。  
“天啊，哈利——”  
罗恩惊呼出声，像是看到了什么不可思议的事物。  
“哈利，你——”  
哈利的大脑里一片空白。慢慢地垂下头，他不出意外地看到了因为自己松开手指而散落到自己长袍上的花瓣。花瓣上零星的几点红色被黑色的院袍衬得极为醒目。  
他张开嘴刚想说点什么，一阵剧痛再次准确无误地将他击中。  
“呃……”他重重弯下腰去，咬牙想压制住那种击穿般的痛感。刚刚张开嘴，喉咙口翻涌而出的咳嗽再次突破唇齿的关隘，在他的胸腔里制造出一种被撕裂又或是炸开的错觉。  
这一次没有了遮挡，看得更加明显。一片又一片的花瓣从他的口中落下来，洁白的，小巧玲珑，边缘却都无一例外地染着寓意不详的血红。  
像是有什么东西一直硬生生压在他的胸腔里一样，哈利觉得他的骨头都要被这样的压力碾断了。疼痛如同潮水一波接着一波汹涌而至，他竭力地想要在这样的间隙里面透口气——他快要窒息了。  
“教授！教授！他需要去校医院！”  
罗恩和赫敏惊慌失措的喊声萦绕在他的耳边。眼前升腾起斑斓的幻觉，撑了这么久的双腿像是再也支持不了他的重量，哈利身体一软就向地面倒去。  
周围的一片混乱中，他感觉到斯内普教授迅速迈到他身边然后把他扶了起来。  
混杂的惊呼和议论声里，一个声音渐渐穿透重重阻碍，在他耳边慢慢清晰起来。  
“波特！”  
是谁在叫他？  
哈利松开紧攥院袍的手，任凭黑暗将他最后吞没。

“啊……可怜的孩子……”  
校医院里，庞弗雷夫人推了推架在鼻梁上的眼镜，一脸同情地看着阖眼躺在病床上的男孩。他显然对发生的一切还一无所知，依旧是苍白消瘦的模样，安安静静的显然还没有从昏迷中醒来。  
“没错，这是一种……很罕见的病症。花吐……听起来很美，其实却是因为暗恋一个人却不能宣之于口，就只能日复一日受这样的折磨。”  
“药？不，没有什么魔药能救他。除非……除非这个孩子能认清自己的心意，除非他爱的那个人也刚好爱着他，只要一个亲吻就能解决。”  
“如果不能？哦，那么我恐怕这个可怜的男孩……”庞弗雷夫人没有继续说下去，只是轻轻地揩了揩了眼角。  
病房里一片死寂。罗恩和赫敏惊愕地面面相觑——哈利有了喜欢的人？！他们怎么从来都不知道？  
“而且……我恐怕你们所剩的时间不多了。”庞弗雷夫人又看了一眼病床上的男孩，继续说道，“看他的症状，其实已经非常严重了。”  
“可是他是从昨天早上才开始表现出不对劲的……”  
“压抑的时间越长，感情越浓烈，发作得越快——是会这样的。”庞弗雷夫人尽可能温和地向着面前褐色头发的女孩解释着。

哈利还没有醒，两个人只能心事重重地告别了庞弗雷夫人，向外走去。  
“这么说，特里劳妮教授的预言居然是真的？”  
“可是我从来都没有听哈利提起过……”  
两个人边议论边走远，谁都没有注意到一直躲在暗处偷听完了所有谈话的那个身影。  
狠狠地一拳砸在身边的墙上，剧烈起伏的胸口和通红的眼睛却没有丝毫缓解。  
……因为暗恋一个人却不能宣之于口，就只能日复一日受这样的折磨……  
……压抑的时间越长，感情越浓烈，发作得越快……  
恐惧、嫉妒、怨恨、怒火……听到这些话的时候各种无处发泄的情绪混杂在一起，犹如焚身烈焰，几乎烧灼得他痛到骨子里。  
他几乎要在这里吼出来——他被这种感觉压得喘不过气来。天知道他有多想冲进去把那个躺在床上的人摇起来质问一通——  
可是他能问他什么？他连走进病房陪在他身旁的资格都没有。  
他恨他，更恨他自己。


	4. Chapter 4

他陷落在黑暗里。四周黏稠成一片，将他牢牢束缚粘连住，挣扎不得。他猜上面一定有光——在很高很高的地方，一定会有微弱的光线落下来。可是那里太远了，他回不去。  
这种感觉很奇怪。并不像是落在深海里的——海水在这个季节是很冷的，更不要说是深海。而这片黑暗带给他的感觉却是滚烫的，烧得他的脑海混沌不堪，渗入他的五脏六腑四肢百骸，带来深重的疲惫和酸痛感。  
于是他继续往下沉没。他太累了，除了随着黑暗坠落，看起来别无选择。  
可是耳边又传来一声呼唤。有人在叫他的名字，一声一声，叫得执着。  
“波特！”  
“波特！波特！”  
“波特！哈利·波特！！！”  
一声喊得比一声大，一声比一声焦灼。隐忍其中的情绪也逐渐显露无疑，最后完全爆发。  
愈加沉闷的黑暗里陡然间劈下一道光，给了他喘息的余地。于是哈利伸手抓紧了什么，攀附着随之向上漂去。  
像是耗尽了他全部的力气。终于漂浮到能够见到光的地方，那种令人窒息的灼烧感也随之渐渐退却。他如释重负地放松下来，恍惚间像是有什么滚烫的液体落在他的手心。  
隐隐约约的呜咽声。  
是谁在哭吗？  
他努力地环顾四周，想要辨认这个声音的来源。可是眼前的光芒越来越亮，最后整个将他吞没。

哈利迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
安静的房间，雪白的天花板，还有从窗外照进来洒在地面上的午后阳光。  
他愣了一下才反应过来自己并不是在自己的宿舍里。  
怎么回事？哈利努力地回想着。他记得自己是在魔药课上突然昏倒了，然后……然后呢？  
他隐隐约约地想起周围嘈杂的背景。有人惊慌失措地跑来跑去，似乎是从走廊这一头到那一头极快的踢踏声，他的同学和朋友们的议论和交谈声，絮絮的低语绵延在他整段昏迷不醒的时间里。他听不清他们在说什么，唯独梦境里的那声呼喊依旧印在他的脑海里。  
他不可能知道喊他的人是谁——整个霍格沃兹的学生除了那个人没人会这么叫他。  
没人会叫他“波特”，更没有人会那样刻意地咬着他姓氏开头的那个爆破音不放，仿佛连提起他的名字都咬牙切齿。  
可是不对。一定有哪里不对。  
哈利下意识地想要否认些什么。  
不知道是不是他记忆出现了差错，那个以往傲慢又沉静的声音里竟然透出来前所未有恐慌和忧惧的意味。  
清醒的时候，那个人从来不会这样叫他的。  
所以——只是一个梦而已，对不对？  
哈利垂下头盯着雪白的床单，缓缓地露出一个苦涩的笑容。  
有关于那个人的一切幻想，最终都只能存在于他自己的梦境里。  
犹豫了一下，他轻轻地捏住被角，低声叫出了一个曾经想象过无数次，却又只能在他心里千转百回的名字。  
“德拉科……”  
于是当赫敏和罗恩急匆匆地走进男孩的病房时，看到的就是这样一番情景：  
哈利已经醒来了，坐在床上垂着头不知在想什么。他的手放在洁白的被子上，依旧消瘦得能够勾勒出修长的指骨。看起来像是在沉思着什么，眼神里却止不住泛出些沉静柔和的神色，映着他身后窗户里透进来的暖色阳光，仿佛一幅色泽明亮静谧美好的油画。

“哈利，你终于醒了！”  
哈利从自己的思绪里回过神来，一抬头便看到自己的两个好友正站在门口直愣愣地看着他。  
赫敏显然是被吓得不轻，还没等他反应过来就冲过去抱住了他，眼眶还是通红的。  
哈利回抱了还在抽抽噎噎的小姑娘，有些尴尬地看着站在一旁的罗恩，显然还不知道在自己昏迷的这段时间究竟发生了什么事。  
短暂地激动过后，几人脸上的神色重新被原先的忧心忡忡所替代。哈利被两人同时望来的目光看得有些发怵，又有些莫名其妙。  
“赫敏，罗恩，我……”  
“哦，孩子，你醒了。”  
哈利的话刚刚出口，门口便传来庞弗雷夫人惊喜的呼声。几人转头望去，却发现门口除了庞弗雷夫人，还站了一个人，神色一如既往的阴沉——如果哈利确定他的脸色没有看起来更糟糕的话。  
斯内普教授。  
“孩子，你已经昏迷一天了——”  
庞弗雷夫人快步走进来像是想要安慰他两句，哈利刚想扯着嘴角勉强露出一个微笑，却被另一道一直盯着他不放的目光吓得收了回去。  
斯内普教授的语气还是一样的简明冷酷，眼神里似乎隐隐多了点什么。  
“这是你的药，波特。”  
哈利有些懵地捏着那个小瓶子，还没来得及问明白，就被接下来的话彻底打蒙了。  
“这个救不了你的命，波特。早点想清楚，别再让不相关的人为你一个人浪费时间。”  
说完这句话，斯内普像是为了强调自己的话一样，又继续盯着哈利看了几秒，然后转身就走了，只留下其余一屋子的人面面相觑。  
哈利其实并没有反应过来他的话是什么意思，只是接触到那双眼睛的一瞬间心里还是猛地“咯噔”一下，差点把手里的药瓶丢出去。  
什么叫救不了他的命？谁又是不相关的人？  
于是他清了清嗓子，尽量听起来轻松地问道：“嗨，谁来跟我解释一下，这是怎么回事？”

“哈利，你现在感觉怎么样？”  
赫敏小心翼翼地观察着面前男孩的神色。  
“挺好的——我是说，嗯，”哈利烦躁地甩了甩头，“我没事。”  
“那……”  
“没有这样一个人，赫敏。没有。”  
有那么一瞬间，赫敏好像看见男孩的脊背像是颓然地塌了下来，但是很快地，他就开口了。那样缓慢可是不容置疑的语调，一下子打破了他们的希冀。  
“哈利——”赫敏的声调陡然拔高了，“哈利你知不知道这意味着什么——”  
“我知道。我知道，赫敏。可是我真的没有暗恋的人。”  
男孩的脸色依旧是病态的苍白，一双祖母绿的眼瞳也黯淡了不少，唯独那样倔强的神情从未变过。  
赫敏和罗恩对视了一眼。  
“那好吧，哈利。”这次是罗恩先出了声，“你把药喝了，好好休息。我和赫敏先走了。”  
哈利点点头，看着两个好友一前一后走出了自己的病房。褐发的女孩被罗恩拉着，边走边回头看他，似乎欲言又止。  
“走吧，赫敏。”  
等到那两个人的身影都消失在哈利的视线里，他这才拔掉药瓶的木塞，一口气喝光了里面的冰凉的液体。  
原本渗入五脏六腑的酸痛经由这一场昏迷，已经轻松了不少，虽然算不上轻松，但好歹已经不再疼了，哈利坐了这么久也没有再咳嗽，因而灌下那瓶药的时候也并未多想。  
可是没想到，或许是因为胃里空了太久，又或许是因为那瓶魔药真的太苦，哈利咬着牙忍住喉咙里的抽搐硬把这一瓶液体咽下去以后，终于还是没有克制住胃里翻涌呕吐的冲动。  
他颓然地趴在床沿边，体验着重新回归到他身体里的恶心和痛感。  
现在没有人在这里了，他再也不需要伪装什么。眩晕感重新占据他的脑海，痛感蔓延在他的胃和腹部。  
男孩探出头去，像是用尽了全身力气呕吐。瘦骨嶙峋的脊背在单薄的衣衫下颤抖，眼前的世界被生理泪水染得一片模糊。  
真的好疼啊。  
他蜷起身体，等待着那阵疼痛缓和下来。  
等到眼前的事物再次清明起来的时候，哈利只感觉心里一凉。  
这一次他吐出来的，不只是花瓣和刚才喝下去的魔药，还有一滩血红。  
“这个救不了你的命。”  
斯内普教授的话回响在他耳边，哈利有些疲惫地闭上眼睛，让湿润的睫毛贴在手背上。  
是啊，他是会死的。  
因为他爱的人不可能爱他。  
他勉强坐直身体，正准备伸手擦去唇角的血迹，便看到门口站着一个人。  
那个人的脊背僵直，死死地盯着他。  
心脏的跳动都几乎停止了。像是过了一个世纪那么久，哈利才反应过来，慌乱地抹了抹嘴角。  
“波特！”  
那人显然已经看到了，迈开脚步就急匆匆地走进来。  
“马尔福你别进来！”哈利慌乱地冲着他喊。  
已经来不及了。那人几步绕到床边，眼神一扫便看到了地上的血迹。  
从指尖到脊背，德拉科整个人都在控制不住地颤抖。灰蓝色的眼瞳陡然缩紧，像是恐慌又像是绝望，整个人都弥漫出灰败的气息，几乎摇摇欲坠。  
哈利注意到这个人眼下的乌青，本来就苍白的肤色似乎显得更加毫无血色。  
怎么回事。明明病的是他，这个人倒看起来还比自己还糟糕。  
德拉科闭了一下眼睛，像是在强行咽下那些翻滚的情绪。再睁开眼，眼底却都泛着通红的血丝。


	5. Chapter 5

德拉科死死地咬着自己的嘴唇，直到尝到唇齿间蔓延的血腥气似乎也并不自知。  
他知道自己现在的样子一定很难看。胸口像是被什么东西硌着，沿着神经扩散开来四分五裂的疼。他感觉自己快要喘不过气来了，两条腿也很不争气地似乎快要支撑不住他的重量。  
而面前这个人的反应相比于他看起来就小得多，甚至看起来有点事不关己的平静。尽管脸色近乎于惨白，却还是硬撑着坐在那里，仰起头看着他。  
“你来做什么，马尔福？”  
他来做什么？这个人竟然这么问他？！  
德拉科咬紧牙关，强逼着自己深吸一口气站稳了身体。尽管他额头上的青筋因为这个动作跳得更厉害了，脑子里也是乱哄哄的一团糟，可他现在没空顾及这些。  
大概是因为没得到他的回应，那双祖母绿的眼睛此刻正上上下下地打量着他。  
德拉科硬是强迫着自己对上哈利的眼睛。  
不过才两天的功夫，这个人看上去已经快要消瘦得脱了形。黑色的头发被枕头压得翘起来，更加显得他的面庞毫无血色，唇角还残留着刚才的血迹。唯独那双眼睛依旧纯粹清亮，碧绿的眼瞳仿佛一块被精心打磨过的翠榴石。  
只要看着这个人，胸腔里传来的剧痛就几乎将他整个人撕成两半。德拉科感觉自己又开始颤抖了，他强咽下那些翻涌着的情绪，它们正堵塞在他嗓子里带来凌迟般的痛感。  
他望着坐在病床上的人，一句话也说不出来。  
他能说什么？说自己昨天晚上悄悄跑到他的病房里来，一声一声地叫着昏迷不醒的人，最后绝望地拉着他的手捂在自己的眼睛上哭泣？说自己辗转反侧夜不能寐，可是让他痛彻心扉的这个人，却在心甘情愿地为别人受尽折磨？  
哈利看着面前的这个人，他从叫出自己的名字然后脚步匆忙地踏进自己的病房之后就再没说一句话。  
这放在他身上确实很不寻常，哈利想着。他大可以一如往常地走进来嘲笑自己几句——反正自己现在再也吵不过他了，更不可能起身和他打架。可是面前的人现在看起来好像并没有半点敌对的意味。  
这个人从前两天开始就很不对劲。哈利犹豫着要不要开口问一问——谁都知道马尔福家的人有多重视仪表外型。这个人自从一年级进入霍格沃兹以来，就从来都是头发梳得光滑整齐，从领带到院袍，每一个细节都无可挑剔。可是眼下，尽管能够看出来这个人的头发和衣服还有被整理过，但是也相当马虎，处处透着主人的心不在焉。他看起来已经疲惫不堪，虽然在人前犹在强撑，但已经憔悴得眼下的淤青盖都盖不住。  
“我是来……”德拉科终于开口了，像是因为太久没有说话，嗓音都是沙哑的。  
“来看看魔药的效果，然后……然后教授才能配明天的药。”  
德拉科的声音越来越低。他几乎没有勇气再去看地上的那摊血。  
“那么，你现在已经看到了。”  
哈利耸了耸肩，装出满不在意的神气。  
德拉科的肩膀开始控制不住颤抖。他不得不过了一会儿才能继续说话，开口声音却依旧是支离破碎的。  
“不……”  
“这没什么关系。”哈利装作没有看见他颤抖的嘴唇，“有没有魔药我都是会死的。”  
听到这句话，面前的人似乎猛地震了一下，用了一点时间才反应过来这句话背后是什么意思。  
再开口的时候，哈利能够感觉到这个人的情绪已经开始失控了。  
“死？”德拉科的声音一下子拔高了，尖锐地挠着哈利的耳膜，“连伏地魔都能打败的救世主，这么轻易就会去死？”  
他往前跨了一步，离哈利更近了一些。哈利不得不仰起头来看着他，却被这个人眼里极度的压抑与阴郁震得一时说不出话来。  
“……我都听见了。那天。”这一次的情况更糟，德拉科说这句话的时候连嗓子里细微的哽咽都没有压住。  
哈利有些疑惑地看着他。这个人反常的举动已经彻底把他弄懵了。  
“……只要你找到那个人……”  
隐隐反应过来对方要说什么，哈利的神情逐渐僵硬起来。  
德拉科依旧咬着牙，喉咙里像是都能闻到血腥味了，却还要死撑着把那些让自己心痛如割的话说完。  
“那个……那个你暗恋的……”  
像是被什么东西烫了一下，哈利想都没想就直起身否认到：“没有。”  
语气有些生硬，却又好像潜藏着一丝不易觉察的慌乱：“没有这个人。”  
“没有？”德拉科的神情像是怒极反笑，“你管这叫没有？！没有你现在为什么要躺在这里？！”  
他的神色里混杂着愤怒、悲哀和种种让哈利看不懂的神色，嘴唇在巨大的情感冲击下微微颤抖和扭曲着。  
“还是说原来救世主就是个胆小鬼，有了喜欢的人都不敢承认？！你真的宁可去死都不敢承认？！”  
德拉科的最后一句话几乎是吼出来的。一连串的逼问压得哈利有些喘不过气来。  
哈利抬起头看着站在自己面前的人。对方激动地喘着气，灰蓝色的眼睛被烧得通红，模样狼狈不堪。  
德拉科看到那张一直淡然的面庞上终于有了几分动容的神色。说了这么久，男孩大概是累了，又慢慢靠回了身后的枕头上。  
他究竟为什么要这么关心那个自己暗恋的人？又想到那天晚上得知了特里劳妮教授的预言之后几乎是冲到自己面前来的德拉科，哈利的神色渐渐黯淡下去。  
可是要是他知道了自己暗恋的那个人，其实正是他自己的话……  
是啊，救世主就是个胆小鬼没错。  
他们两个人甚至连好好说句话都没有过呢——就连现在他们说话都只能大喊大叫——他又怎么能去奢望……  
德拉科看着病床上的男孩。刚才还神情倔强，听完他的话却像是就此被抽空了一样，安安静静地倚在床上，眼神也黯淡下去。像是整个人都被绝望和颓然笼罩着，又像是早已认命的寂静。  
“咳咳咳……”  
男孩突然把头探到床沿外咳嗽起来。染着血迹的花瓣被他吐在地上，右手突然紧紧地抓住床沿，像是在忍受突如其来的剧痛。  
“波特！”  
旁边的人像是吓傻了。看着男孩蜷缩成一团脸色惨白的样子，连连喊了几次他的名字，然后跨到哈利身前伸手去扶他。  
男孩身上全是冷汗。右手因为太过用力，甚至可以看见苍白的指骨。  
“哪里疼？”  
听到这样的问句，哈利有些恍惚地抬起头，像是不敢置信地望着他，然后任由德拉科把自己扶起来靠在怀里。  
德拉科似乎是想都没想就把这个人抱进了怀里——他想这样做很久了。那个打败过伏地魔，现在却病弱消瘦的男孩，此刻正因为疼痛的折磨在他怀里颤抖着，挺拔的鼻梁上都布满了冷汗。  
男孩似乎并没有意识到这样的动作有多暧昧——对方的接触让那种疼痛奇迹般地消失了，他如释重负地被那个人环抱着直到周身不由自主的颤栗平静下来，甚至还在迷迷糊糊间顺从内心的意愿向那个人的怀里拱了拱，然后精疲力尽地陷入了沉睡。  
所以他没有听到那个人在他耳边无能为力的啜泣，也没有感觉到眼泪滴落到脖颈的冰凉。  
德拉科就这样一直抱着怀里的人坐着，直到夜色降临。  
他真的太瘦了。靠在怀里也几乎感觉不到重量。德拉科贪恋地打量着怀中人的眉眼，眼底却是一片痛苦挣扎。  
最终他还是闭上眼，轻轻地吻在了那个人的额头。  
然后失魂落魄跌跌撞撞地走回了斯莱特林的寝室楼。  
“德拉科？”  
布雷斯和潘西显然都被他的样子吓了一大跳。  
“你还好吗？”  
德拉科飞速地掠过所有人，然后在彻底失态之前让自己跌进了洗手间。  
他颤抖着摔上门，拔出魔杖甩了一道静音咒，终于顺着墙壁瘫坐在了地上。  
尖锐的哭喊从喉咙里爆发出来。他死命地砸了一下墙，断断续续地咆哮出毫无意义的词句。  
他能怎么办？  
他到底要拿这个人怎么办？！  
“他需要的不是这些，”斯内普拿着药瓶的时候冷酷的神情犹在他眼前，“我们帮不上忙。你帮不了他，明白吗马尔福先生？”  
你帮不了他……  
闭上眼，他还能勾勒出那个男孩刚才乖顺地靠在他怀里的样子。那个人靠在他胸前，没有任何反抗，像是极为信赖的陷入了沉睡。而他终于还是没有克制住感情吻了他。  
画面一转，却是那个人脸色惨白地躺在病床上的样子，洁白的被褥上全是鲜红的血迹。  
他害怕他会死。  
他不要他爱他了，他不奢求他爱他了——他只想要他活下去。可是为什么对这个人来说死这么容易，活着却这么难？！  
他就这样一直坐在冰冷的地面上，直到耳边无意识的抽噎都渐渐消失。他筋疲力尽地靠在墙上，不知道过去了多久，这才站起身来，无精打采地往脸上泼了几捧冷水。  
顺手解除了静音咒打开门出去的时候，他这才发现布雷斯和潘西似乎一脸焦急地在门口来回徘徊很久了，看到他出来，都是一脸欲言又止的模样。  
“德拉科——”  
德拉科什么都没说，低着头就略过他们俩往后走去。  
“马尔福！”  
身后响起了另一个声音。德拉科禁不住浑身狠狠一震。  
转过身，那个褐发的女巫正坐在一旁脸色苍白地看着他。德拉科皱着眉摆摆手想让她离开——他现在可没心情和一个格兰芬多吵架。  
“马尔福。”她的手上紧紧地抓着一个盒子，挺得笔直的脊背正微不可查地颤抖着，话却说得又快又稳，“我们在哈利的抽屉里发现了一些东西。”


	6. Chapter 6

“我们在哈利的抽屉里发现了一些东西。马尔福，我们得谈谈。”  
听到这句话以后，原本沉在谷底的心突然加速猛跳起来——  
本不该存在的希冀开始被激活，心脏陡然间跳到喉咙口，又狠狠撞回在他的胸腔，带来失重般的痛感。  
可那也只是一瞬间的事。  
“为什么要和我谈？”他警惕地看着面前的格兰芬多，“那个里面是什么？”  
“我们猜是关于他暗恋的那个人……”  
德拉科看上去像是被她的这句话一下子刺到了一样。他咬牙按捺着自己转身就走的冲动，恶狠狠地冲着女孩喊道：  
“那么你应该把这个东西拿到那个人面前去！而不是在我这里浪费时间！”  
像是还觉得不够，他自己都不知道心里是什么滋味地又补上了一句：  
“这跟我到底有什么关系！”  
他感觉自己的眼眶又红了，滚烫地烧得他头都痛了。在他还能勉强控制住自己表情的时候，他决定应该转身离开这个该死的地方。  
褐发的女巫见他转身就走，不依不饶地追上来拦住他，把盒子举到他眼前。  
“跟你没关系？那你觉得我为什么要让你看这个？！”  
女孩瞪着他，几乎是用命令的语气继续说道：“打开！马尔福，把它打开！”  
赫敏见眼前的人还是死死盯着那个盒子，索性拉起他的胳膊就把盒子塞进了他的手里。  
梅林啊，他快要站不住了。  
德拉科尽力不让自己分心去关注那个正在心底叫嚣的声音——那是不可能的，那根本不可能——  
他的手指在颤抖。这个盒子里到底有什么？为什么一定要他来拆？  
这真的太荒唐了。德拉科忍不住看向面前的女孩，怀疑、希冀，还有深陷在自我挣扎里的痛苦，混杂着在那双灰蓝色的眼睛里闪烁。  
“打开它，马尔福——不想让他死你就打开它！”  
不知道为什么，德拉科觉得面前的格兰芬多也快要哭出来了。  
于是他妥协了。  
他打开了手上的那个盒子。  
一只他从他手上夺下来的金色飞贼，还有他给他折过的千纸鹤——一只一只整整齐齐地叠好放在盒子里。  
德拉科就那样不可置信地看着，仿佛已经失去了思考的能力。  
这是什么意思？他收着这些东西到底是什么意思？！  
那个人脸色惨白神情黯淡地躺在床上，无比倔强地告诉他：  
“没有。”  
就算趴在床边吐出一滩一滩的血，就算痛到蜷成一团，那个人依旧只是告诉他：  
“没有这个人。”  
为什么？为什么？！他究竟为什么不承认为什么不说出来？！  
胸口一次一次涌过的痛感让他快要窒息了。  
那个男孩被他抱在怀里安然沉睡的样子，甚至撒娇一样地拱了拱寻找一个更舒适的位置——可是清醒的时候，他还是那样坦然地告诉他：  
“有没有魔药我都是会死的。”  
他小心翼翼地收着他们的过往，却一点一滴都不向他透露。他早就知道问题的答案，却宁可把一切都埋藏，直到他死。  
凭什么？！死了多容易，活着的那个人却要在余生里继续煎熬。  
他太狠了——对自己太狠了，对他也太狠了……  
德拉科感觉自己快要喘不过气来了。事实上他确实在颤抖——从指尖，到脊背，到脚下，整个人摇摇欲坠。  
面前的女孩正焦急地盯着他：  
“马尔福？！你还好吗？”  
“德拉科，我觉得你需要坐一下——”  
布雷斯和潘西都焦急地围上来，把德拉科按到旁边的一把椅子上。后者像是终于缓过神来，颓然地把脸埋进手心里。喉咙里嚎啕的哭声在强行压抑下，听起来古怪得不知是哭还是笑。  
“去找他。马尔福，去找他。”  
赫敏把盒子盖好，放到一旁的桌子上，然后看着面前哭得狼狈不堪像个孩子一样的德拉科，继续说道：  
“明天早上就去，马尔福。我们还有时间。”

哈利睁开眼睛的时候，发现自己躺在病床上，被子掖得好好的。  
记忆出现短暂的空白，他费力地回忆着昨天的情形。他记得德拉科抱住了他，然后——  
然后他就那样在对方怀里睡着了？！  
哈利简直想挖个洞把自己埋起来。他怎么会做这样荒唐的事情，这简直太——  
“哪里疼？”  
意识开始模糊前那个人焦急的声音落在他耳畔。这次应该……不是梦吧？  
哈利试着动了动，然后发现今天的情况更好了，但也更糟了。  
说更好了是因为他不觉得疼了，也没有想要咳嗽。说更糟了是因为，哈利可以感受到印在身体里的疲惫感，它们随着血液的流动蔓延到身体的每一个角落。  
那不是单纯的疲惫，那是年轻的生命力流逝枯竭的象征。  
他从来没有体会过，但是他知道这意味着什么。  
大概每个人在那个时间即将到来的时候都会知道的吧。死亡的到来从来都如此宁静，但又是绝对的无法逆转。  
天色还早，房间里的光线尚且黯淡。迷迷糊糊间，他又陷入了沉睡。

“波特先生，你今天觉得怎么样？”  
再睁眼的时候，已经是早上了。庞弗雷夫人和斯内普教授站在他床前，问着他现在的感受。  
“还好。”  
男孩心不在焉地敷衍着，像是故意避开那个大家的心照不宣的事实。病号服宽宽松松地笼在他的身上，露出的一截小臂内侧，苍白的皮肤下可以看见隐隐的青筋。  
“这是你今天的药，波特。”  
斯内普教授依旧一脸阴沉，加上昨天喝完那瓶药以后不愉快的回忆，哈利觉得自己的胃一下子绞了起来。可是在对方严厉的眼神下，他还是乖乖地接过了那个小瓶子。  
庞弗雷夫人像是突然想起了什么似的：“哦，对了，你的朋友们，韦斯莱先生，格兰杰小姐还有马尔福先生早上回来看你——我想他们一会儿就到。”  
马尔福。  
德拉科·马尔福。  
胃里翻绞得更厉害了。心脏以一种他现在不能承受的速度怦怦狂跳着。他想呼吸，可是为什么周围的空气这么稀薄——他快要透不过气来了。  
“哦，梅林啊！”  
旁边传来庞弗雷夫人的惊呼。哈利手中的药瓶落在床单上，很快滚到地上发出碎裂的脆响。  
他把头扭到一旁，开始用尽全身力气一般地呕吐。冷汗像是瞬间就布满了他的脊背，温热的液体漫过他的唇齿，眼前的晕眩被无限放大再放大。  
他伏在那里，痉挛着透不过气来。  
“教授！教授！”庞弗雷夫人惊慌失措地尖叫着，“这个可怜的孩子没办法呼吸了！”  
到时候了吧。他意识不清地想着。现在只要他一放手就可以坠入身下的黑暗，为什么还要在这里强撑——他很累了不是吗？  
“哈利！”  
门口传来赫敏和罗恩的叫喊，显然也是被刚进门就看到的一幕惊呆了。  
“波特！”  
又是一声叫喊，那个人的声音都是颤抖的。  
“我恐怕你们快要来不及了，马尔福先生。”  
斯内普站在男孩旁边检查着他的情况，依旧阴沉的语调狠狠打在德拉科的心上。  
地下依旧是一滩刺眼的鲜红。男孩倒在那里，身体痉挛着，像是在抵御极大的痛苦。  
德拉科的眼前一暗，呼吸都随之窒住。  
“马尔福！”  
女孩在身后大声地喊他，像是要把他震醒。德拉科如梦初醒地往前走了几步，跌跌撞撞地扑到男孩床前。  
斯内普默默退开，看着自己的教子把病床上的男孩抱进怀里。  
德拉科紧紧地抱着怀里的人，眼泪大滴大滴地落进男孩的后颈。  
“波特……哈利·波特……”他喃喃地重复着对方的名字，任凭挫骨扬灰的痛感和大片大片冰冷的绝望将自己渐渐吞没。  
还是太晚了，是不是？  
男孩有些费力地在熟悉的怀抱里睁开眼，看到那个人神色惨然地叫着他的名字，哭得通红的眼睛里，大滴大滴的泪水还是在往外滚。  
可是这一次，他身上的痛感却并没有消失。  
——这一次，你救不了我啦。  
可是面前的男孩真的哭得很难过，他有点忍不住想要帮他把脸上的眼泪擦掉——喂，别这样啊，马尔福居然会为了一个死对头哭？  
“呼吸。波特，呼吸。”  
怀里的人终于睁开眼，德拉科把他抱得更紧，逼近那双眼睛固执地重复着。心里忍不住升腾起希望，却又更加害怕眼前的一切终归只是一场梦，到最后还是要把他砸个粉身碎骨。  
“呼吸！”面前的男孩固执地摇着他。  
望着那双翠绿的瞳仁，德拉科终于还是败下阵来，崩溃似地抵着他的额头大哭，“求求你，波特，求求你……”  
求求你起来给我说清楚……  
呼吸？怎么呼吸？  
哈利开始拼尽最后一点力气挣扎，可是他好像已经连这样最基本的能力都失去了。  
他吸进一点点空气，又很快被胸腔里的剧痛逼得吐出去。  
抱着他的那个人疲惫不堪地闭上眼，然后像是终于下定了决心。  
哈利的挣扎一下子僵住了。身后传来庞弗雷夫人的惊呼声。  
那个人微凉的唇瓣覆上来，牢牢贴住他的，然后不容推拒地撬开了他的唇齿。  
他是在渡气，还是在接吻？  
哈利愣怔着。对方的动作很小心，像是害怕自己随时会被推开一样，强压着继续深入的渴望，只在他的唇齿牙关舔咬着，等待着他的反应。  
像是有什么沿着他的唇舌一路向里，安抚过他抽搐的喉咙，接着一路向下，缓和下他身体里每一根因为缺氧和剧烈的痛苦而痉挛的神经。  
哈利静静体会着身体里传来的变化，脑海里轰地一声炸开了——他怎么会知道——  
胸腔里又是一阵猛地绞痛。哈利一把推开身前的人，在所有人惊恐的眼神里弯下腰去。  
他咳出来了一朵完整的花。没有血迹，完完整整地落在他的被子上。  
然后痛觉消失了。  
哈利尝试着直起身轻轻地吸了一口气，这一次他什么都没有感觉到。  
他抬起头看着眼前的人，然后不由自主地往后瑟缩了一下。  
对方双眼通红地看着他，脸颊上的泪痕衬得他越发狼狈，明显还没有缓过神来。  
“他已经没事了——”斯内普教授转过身去，“我们走吧。”  
这一切发生的太快，哈利看着罗恩和赫敏转过身去，然后德拉科一把把他拉进自己怀里。  
他的手按在他的后脑，重重地吻了下去。这一次他没有再犹豫，凶狠的啃咬逼得哈利只能软在他怀里。  
哈利注意到对方的嘴唇干裂着，甚至比自己这个病人还要严重——可是没人顾得上这些。  
对方急促地呼吸着，失控地撬开唇齿的关隘攻城略地。哈利在他的攻势里渐渐沉沦，不由自主地伸手抱住他，然后迎来那个人更加激烈的回应。  
直到两个人都尝到酸涩的泪水。


End file.
